murkekowpediafandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:The Super Prarlio/Murkekow series updates
As you might have noticed, we have made major change's to the Murkekow series at the beginning of 2014 (So far a mediocre year full of FAIL) that may or may not effect MKS members and anger the fans even worse than when we removed public submitting back in 2012. But I'd care less as it was either shut down the series or make it more serious, and I'm pretty sure you guys didn't want me to shut everything down. The changes that have been in motion for a while now are the following down below: #Added storyline - I personally hated how back in the day Murkekow was some lame Mario and Sonic thing that lasted until 2012, I also hated how it took place in a modern setting like where is this wacky cartoon place in reality? So I pretty much added a timeline and storyline to hopefully bore the younger audience (That we don't need) away with Geometry, History and huge walls of text with get this; NO IMAGES AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (Wow I'm so cruel :D). So yeah the series takes place in a primitive corrupt post apocalyptic future where new life started in 2020. Although it seems creepy and unsettling, I don't care. Children under our age group shouldn't even be watching any of this (You may go back to your Sanic.exe stuff now). This also made the series original and no longer Mario-like. #Creativity - Yeah you know what I'm saying, we had no creativity during late 2011 to 2012. Well we did have a little but most of the spam submissions back in the day were hit and miss at best, I'm talking about the clone characters that exist for no other reason but to make the series parody a character. These are basically all 400-orwhateverjustgoingtobeoverexaggeratingitforlulz.jpg of those characters that use and abuse Murkekow's bodyshape. Most will be remade or removed to keep things fresh (And you fanboys better not make spam accounts just to reupload them otherwise I'll delay one of the major MKS games!). #Focusing a bit more on bootleg games - Although we still allow the SMW submissions, I think bootleg game's are a better and more interesting target. This change has been here since 2012 but I think its time to pick up the pace. Seriously these bootleg games generate more storyline, powers and design a lot more than anything official. I mean we managed to make a "Tug at the heart" story out of bootleg gaming alone. #Slowing down submissions - Yeah I'm actually slowing down production, this has been in effect since June and the reason of the slowdown is because it will help add some creativity rather than burning it all in a day. I literally suffered from this after May due to how much artwork was made in that month alone. Over 116 images made in May caused probably the biggest lag spike this wiki will ever have. As for other months you can really see a decline; June had over 64, July had over 56 and August so far has about 7. This is seriously what happen's when you don't delay them. I estimate we'll only have about 40 or 30 image's this month which should be the number for each month. At least 30 to 31 should be enough (Fans will HIGHLY disagree but too bad, this is a series, not a korean sweatshop.). The text below is referring to the fans who act like monkeys, not the actual sane ones that are actually mature and don't throw crap at us. In the end, I'm pretty sure the fans will be upset about this, but you fanboys have been causing us severe pain over the years. And besides why should we let a bunch of under aged kids control all this? We certainly won't have 6 year olds telling us what to do.